A user may have certain order settings related to accessing different telecommunications and/or data services. For example, different order settings may relate to types of data (or content) that may be accessed and/or transmitted by the user, a total amount of data that may be accessed or transmitted by the user during a time period, rates at which the user may access or transmit data, maximum acceptable delays, services offered to the user, etc. The user may request changes in the order settings to achieve desired service characteristics.